A (Not-So) Carefully Constructed Plan
by TheTARDISat221B
Summary: When Nagihiko is in a slump after being rejected by Amu, he is surprised when Rima offers her help. Not knowing what to expect, he accepts her offer. Not exactly his best idea. Turns out Rima has no idea what she was getting herself into when offering her skills. RIMAHIKO. T for words that aren't meant for the little kiddies.


**Thanks for clicking on my story title!  
**  
"So what do you say, Amu-chan?" His eyes gleamed with a pathetic hopefulness as he stared at the pink haired girl.

I felt embarrassed for him. Embarrassed because I knew exactly what Amu was going to say.

"I'm really very sorry, Nagi, but no. I'm still waiting for him." 'Him', of course, being Tsukiyomi.

"Oh come on, Amu-chan! Who knows when he'll finally be back. Aren't you tired of waiting for him?" Nagihiko pleaded.

I suddenly felt very awkward. I shouldn't have been hearing this conversation. I had been at my locker at the end of the day and had just happened to hear Amu talking with…urgh, Nagihiko. It was _still_ difficult to actually say his name.

Now, being the nosy person I was, I just _had_ to listen in. And then feel guilty after realizing that he was confessing.

"No, Nagi. I'm sorry but I'm going to keep waiting." With those words, the tap of Amu's boots started to fade down the hall. There was complete silence for a minute and then I slowly poked my head around the corner in time to see the cross-dresser bang the back of his head against a locker and slowly slide down to the floor; eyes closed and head thrown back.

Now came the time to make a decision. Approach him and admit to witnessing what had just happened, or silently walk away and never speak of this again. Oops. Too late. As I had stood there at war with myself, Purple Head had glanced up and spotted me.

"Oh! Um, Rima-chan! How-how long have you been standing there?" he asked somewhat nervously.

To lie or not to lie…that was the question.

"Um…not long. I just got here." I decided to go for the lie.

Nagihiko scrutinized me for a minute before reaching a conclusion.

"Liar."

"How on earth could you tell? _Everyone _falls for my lies."

"Yeah, everyone but me. I'm an actor too, remember?" He was putting in an attempt at our usual banter but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"You're right," I admitted. "I heard it all."

"Fantastic," he groaned, sinking further into a pit of despair.

"I'm sorry she didn't accept," I told him. Not necessarily the complete truth but I wasn't one to kick a person while they were down. No matter how glad I was that my best friend's time wouldn't be even more eaten up by someone else.

"You and me both." I stood there for a while watching him wallow in depression. Finally, I slid down the wall of lockers and sat next to him.

"I could help you," I blurted out before my brain could stop my mouth. Nagihiko looked up at me in confusion.

"Help me?"

"Win Amu over, I mean," I hastily clarified.

"Why…why would you do that?" Nagihiko asked suspiciously. Not that I blamed him. I had no idea why I had offered either. We weren't exactly the best of chums.

"I guess…I just don't like seeing people sad," I said truthfully. I had had a Shugo Chara born from the desire to make others happy, after all. Nagihiko seemed to consider this.

"Would-would you really do that, Rima-chan?" he asked, hope starting to grow in his eyes.

"Yes," I said, giving him a small smile. "I really would."

**The idea for this story consumed me about two days ago for absolutely no reason and refused to relinquish its hold me.**

**THE ENDING WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE RIMAHIKO. **

**The idea shares some similarities with my other (unfinished) story but this one will be different. The charas are gone by this point because they are in their junior year of high school. I have absolutely no idea what year that would be in Japan…**

**Sigh.**

**Hope you guys like it and wanna hear more! I have PLANS for this story so I shall be updating regardless of whether anyone is actually reading this. THAT BEING SAID, I still want feedback! I need my ego stroked. I'd love to hear your ideas.**

**~insert-cutesy-name-here~**


End file.
